


Marvel Oneshots/groupchats/Instagrams?/Twitters??/SatanicRituals???

by TripleABatteryOfGayness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleABatteryOfGayness/pseuds/TripleABatteryOfGayness
Summary: This is a Marvel book! This is a fanfiction, but a weird one. It's an Au btw. It's mostly just a canon divergence and fix-it au but there are things like ages and other things changed for convenience and so the characters are as far away from death as I can make them lol. Anyways-This book will be made and kinda formatted weird. The chapters will be in mostly chronological order and written in oneshot format, despite being all connected. There will also be alot of group chat formatted chapters. And possibly Twitter formatted/fake Twitter screenshots if preferred. Maybe also Instagram formatted/ fake Instagram screenshots is preferred?You guys can choose either formatted or fake app made screenshots for Twitter and Instagram chapters :)WARNING!!: Curse warning and also heavy use of meme's ahead.Have fun lol
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Luke Cage/Danny Rand, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. •○Important Info To Understand This Book○•

*Curse warning for this whole book lol. I have no chill or remorse when it comes to Marvel lol*

I'm a big ole softy so this is kind of in a fix-it au. Sidenote; some thing's in this Au may be different from MCU canon. Not too much but definently some kinda major backstory things. Everyone that died in peoples backstories are still dead tho, rip. Small possibility I might fuck around and revive Quicksilver as he was done real dirty but who knows.  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
The reason some things might change is because I grew up watching  
A L L of the Spider-Man shows. I may be 16 but I did watch alot of the 90's Spider-man animated series, the one that the very well know Spider-Man meme came from? With the two Spider-Man's were pointing at each other? So yeh. I watched I think all of the Spider-man series/cartoons there were. Because of that, Flash in this Au is going to lean more towards the one I grew up with, rather then the MCU canon one. Yes- his looks in this au will be his original design. And yes, this does mean that he's white in this Au. Before you radical percent of well meaning people try and accuse me of whitewashing- this an Au. And again, I'm basing his character in this Au off of the Eugene "Flash" Thompson I grew up with; who was white, blonde and blue eyed. I will repeat; WHILE YES, IN THIS AU FLASH IS TALL, WHITE, BLONDE AND BLUE EYED I AM NOT WHITE WASHING HIM!! HIS CHARACTER IS MORE LIKE THE FLASH I GREW UP WITH FROM DIFFERENT MARVEL CANONS, WHERE HE HAPPENS TO BE A TALL, WHITE, BLONDE HAIRED BLUE EYED HIGH SCHOOL BOY!! If I see a comment accuse me of whitewashing I will not even debate it further, I'll just delete it and block the user. No, I'm not a racist hiding behind the delete and block buttons. For god sakes I'm a mixed race bitch- don't even try. No I will not tell you my specific race.  
Flash will still be a huge nerd with no shame and be a part of the Decathlon team even though the one I grew up with was a football jock. I still want him to be similar to the MCU canon Flash. But Flash doesn't call Peter Penis because as Donkey Kong says in his viral meme, "Not funny. Didn't laugh."

I will also not be telling you my gender. Call me whatever. He, She, They, It- I litterally couldn't care less. I'm a god damn fanfic author, what does my gender have to do with any of this?

The Defenders will be in this!- but again, as I watched almost all of the Spider-Man series growing up, there is a pretty big twist to them.  
My favorite Spider-Man series was Ultimate Spider-Man, where  
Luke Cage,  
Ava Ayala,  
Danny Rand,  
and (if you didn't watch Untimate Spider-Man or read the comics *even though I'm 80% sure that he's very very different from the comics than in the Ultimate Spider-Man series, seeing as I think he was an Alien in the comics and not a dumbdumb human boy* then y'all probs won't know this last one)  
Sam "Bucket Head" Alexander- are all teenagers.  
They also are on a S.H.E.I.L.D. team with Spider-Man leading but not in this Au.  
Also, Matt Murdock is also a teenager in this Au. Cause I want the 4 defenders to be together and he wasn't in the Ultimate Spider-Man series. Neither was Jessica Jones so shes also a teenager in this Au.  
Luke Cage is PowerMan,  
Danny Rand is Iron Fist,  
Sam Alexander is Bucket He-*AHEM*- Nova,  
Matt Murdock is DareDevil,  
Jessica Jones is Knightress (I googled and it's an Alias she has so I'm using that for her hero name instead of her actual legal name because jfc come on, realy?).  
Ava Ayala is White Tiger  
They're on a S.H.E.I.L.D. team, without Spider-man. I'll say their ages when I list everyone's changed ages (minus Bucky, Loki, Thor and Cap) because I want them all to be younger because I can. I need them as far away from death by old age as possible. >:(

Btw, Eddie Brock from Sony's Venom movie is is this Au because frick Sony for McYoinking Venom and trying to take back Spider-man even though he never truly belonged to them >:(  
It's also my brothers favorite Sony movie. He doesn't like Sony tho and neither do I.

Also just FYI; I'm team Iron Man lol. But also I'm team DearGodPleaseLetNoOneDie soooo.... I'll finally explain what's happened up till now since it's kinda important but y'all can skip this and just wing it if y'all like to live dangerously lol:

___________________________

  
1\. Civil War happened but Tony called Pepper and she stepped in before anything too bad happened.  
She used Steve's sheild and bitch slapped him with it a few times while explaining to him that while yes, alot of the Accords is bullshit; running away like a little bitch with your tail between your legs is not the way to solve it.

Tony called a meeting and everyone made amends. Tony made sure that everyone knew that he didn't agree with alot of the Accords, but if they could make a plan to get Ross out of office; they could rewrite it and make it better for them and upcoming vigilante's and heroes. They all agreed to it and they slowly grew closer than they were before.

Clint and his family decided to take Tony up on his offer to live in the Tower for their own protection, and so he could spend more time with his family.

Surprisingly, Bucky was the next to move into the tower. He and Tony had talked it out privately and Tony offered to let him stay in the tower if he wanted. He would still spend a little less than half his time in Wakanda so he could have a little peace and quiet, and so he could have Shuri make updates to his arm as needed. Tony made a couple more prosthetics for Bucky so he could switch them out depending on the situation.

Steve was the next to move back into the tower. He wanted to mend his relationship with everyone and be closer to Bucky, and Tony's offer made this easier.

Natasha was the third Avenger to move back. She too wanted to mend relationships and again, Tony's offer to move back to the tower made this easier. Natasha also wanted to be closer to Clint's children and she had a huge soft spot for kids; not that she'd ever admit it.

One by one, every single other Avenger moved into the compound. Even some not labled an Avenger moved in. I.E. Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, and Peter Quill + co. (when on planet).

___________________________

Infinity War happened, but Thanos never snapped. Peter (Parker) got really angry when Thanos was patronizing Tony and so he kicked him in the dick and called him a..... (Extreme language and disturbing descriptions warning!!)  
"MOTHERFUCKING WRINKLEY PRUNE RASIN GRAPE LOOKING BITCH WITH A GOD COMPLEX THAT SHOULD GO FUCK HIMSELF BEFORE I TEAR HIS EYES OUT AND MAKE HIM WATCH AS I REPLACE THEM WITH HIS TESTICLES"

And that shocked and distracted Thanos enough for Peter Quill to snatch the gauntlet, Dr.Strange to open a portal, and allowed Peter (Parker) to Falcon kick Thanos into it. Where'd the portal lead to, you're asking? Dormammu's dimension, of course; where Dormammu was able to do whatever he wanted to Thanos for eternity. :)

___________________________

Endgame never happened UwU

Aunt May's alive because why tf would I do Peter (Parker) dirty like everyone else has been and McFuckkingYEET his only living biological relative? Plus- it's pretty damn bold of y'all to assume that May wouldn't fucking BEAT THE SHIT out of cancer, not that she'd even get it in the first place because she ain't got time for that shit. She ain't gonna even DEAL with the  
D I S R E S P E C T, the  
A U D A C I T Y that cancer would have if it even  
T R I E D to leave Peter Bemjamin Parker without family.

No one but Tony, Natasha, Shuri, T'Challa, and Bruce know Peter (Parker) is Spider-man. And Aunt May, Ned and MJ. Flash also knows but I'll get into that a little later.

Peter has taken more responsibility in himself and goes to almost all Decathlon practices and tournaments. He does miss some though because of sudden emergencies and fires. But Tony talked to his principal and Bruce talked to Mr. Harrington as they used to work together and be friends in college so his school and Decathlon absences are excused. He's also allowed to leave school or Decathlon meetings whenever as long as it's an emergency.

Back to Flash- he and Peter are friends. After a uh.... An incident- he apologised profusely. He apologises anytime he can. Peter smacks him with whatever he has in his hand at the time and says "Stop apologising for the past, you idiot. That's the *insert the number he's appolgised* time this week!" They're really good friends as they both know more about each other than most of their other friends.  
Ned is still Peter's best bro, ofc- I refuse to change that, I love their friendship. But Flash just knows a bit more about Peter than Ned does as he's known him since preschool.

___________________________

Romantic Relationships! Oh boy. Of course,

Pepper x Tony. Love them.  
And to appeal to a greater audience;

Steve x Bucky.  
And because I personally think this next ship is adorable;

Thor x Bruce/Hulk.

And no, MJ x Peter won't be in this because I've never ever really shipped the two, lol.

And while Deadpool is bound to show up in this, Deadpool x Peter is not happening. I hope I dont need to explain myself.

Luke Cage x Danny Rand. Y'all can't stop me, I've shipped this since I watched Ultimate Spider-Man.

Jessica Jones x Ava Ayala. I demand equal gay rights and I need more female gay couples in this because  
y e s. They're also really cute.

  
Michelle "MJ" Jones x Shuri. See above for reason. Also it's just cute.

Currently don't know if I want to have Peter Parker be shipped with anyone?  
I don't even know I'm gonna add Harry Osborn so don't even mention his name in the comments, please. Maybe I'll add him if I'm still writing this when he comes into the MCU but who knows lol.

Venom x Eddie because I was on Tumblr when the movie came out and all of those memes came out and blew up.

Vision x Wanda. They do be cute tho.

______________________

Subject to future edits!

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the summary, please tell me whether you'd want me to use fake app screenshots for the Twitter and Instagram chapters or to type them out in a Twitter/Instagram format?  
> Keep in mind that using screenshots would allow me to post more often and not give up on funny ideas as often as I would if I had to type it in a specific format.
> 
> Please tell me in the comments! I won't make any Twitter/Instagram chapters until we've agreed on one or the other.
> 
> Please enjoy! :D


	2. ●~New Au Ages~●

Peter Parker: 16

Ned Leeds: 16

Michelle "MJ" Jones: 17

Sally Avril: 17

Abe Brown: 17

Cindy Moon: 16

Seymour O'Riley: 17

Elizabeth "Betty" Brant: 16

Jason Lonello: 16

Flash Thompson: 17

Shuri: 16

Danny Rand: 17

Ava Ayala: 18

Luke Cage: 18

Sam "Bucket Head" Alexander: 17

Jessica Jones: 18

Matt Murdock: 17

Tony Stark: 29

James Rhodes: 30

Clint Barton: 29

Sam Wilson: 27

Natasha Romanova: 27

Bucky Barnes: 101

WandaMaximoff: 19

Vision: Technically no age but his body is like 5 years old lmao

T'Challa: 33

Steve Rodgers: 100

Thor Odinson: 1,500 something

Loki Odinson: 1,490 something

Bruce Banner: 28

Hulk: Uhhhhh let's just say hes 28 as well??

Scott Lang: 29

Peter Quill: 26

Eddie Brock: 23

Venom: uhhh I have no idea??? He's an alien :|


	3. •Name Key v1•

•Name Key v1•

Peter Parker = NoNameHavin'MemeBoi

Ned Leeds = NeedleLeedleLeedle

Michelle Jones = DefinitelyNotSarcasam

Sally Avril = AvrilLavigne'sSecretLoveChild

Abe Brown = AbrahamLincoln'sSecretLoveChild

Cindy Moon = DangitMoonMoon

Seymour O'Riley = HurricaneKatrina?MoreLikeHurricaneO'Riley'sAutoparts

Elizibeth Brant = BettyBoop

Jason Lonello = 𝒿𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓊𝓁𝑜

Flash Thompson = IadmitIwasAjerk;^;

Shuri = SmartestPersonInTheWorld,Bitches

Tony Stark = MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo>:(

James Rhodes = I'mTonyStank'sBestFriend:)

Clint Barton = CawCawMfer

Sam Wilson = FalconYEET

Natasha Romanova = IcanMurderYouWithMyPinkyToe

Bucky Barnes = FridgeArm

WandaMaximoff = MagicRussianLady

Vision = OhToSeeWithoutMyEyes

T'Challa = I'mNOTaFURRY>:/

Steve Rodgers = IwasAnAss:(

Thor Odinson = GodOfLesbians

Loki Odinson = QueenOfQueersAndMischief

Bruce Banner = bUwUce

Hulk = gREENbEANgREENgIANT

Scott Lang = R.I.P.antony;^;

Peter Quill = BuzzfeedUnsolved'sGreatestMystery>:3

Eddie Brock = FinnaDIEbecauseOfAdumbassMONSTERaLIEN

Venom = AdumbassMonsterAlien

Danny Rand: DannyPhantomButBuddhist

Ava Ayala: RawrRawrMFer

Luke Cage: BoomBoomPOWER

Sam "Bucket Head" Alexander: NyoOOMnYOOOMpOwEr

Jessica Jones: JessieJ

Matt Murdock = VisionTookMyName>:'(

This and future edited versions will always be featured in group chat chapters for easy access while reading :)


	4. Group Chat 1: "NoNameHavin'MemeBoi has added..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Name Key v1•
> 
> Peter Parker = NoNameHavin'MemeBoi
> 
> Ned Leeds = NeedleLeedleLeedle
> 
> Michelle Jones = DefinitelyNotSarcasam
> 
> Sally Avril = AvrilLavigne'  
> sSecretLoveChild
> 
> Abe Brown = AbrahamLincoln'sSecretLoveChild
> 
> Cindy Moon = DangitMoonMoon
> 
> Seymour O'Riley = HurricaneKatrina?MoreLikeHurricaneO'Riley'sAutoparts
> 
> Elizibeth Brant = BettyBoop
> 
> Jason Lonello = 𝒿𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓊𝓁𝑜
> 
> Flash Thompson = IadmitIwasAjerk;^;
> 
> Shuri = SmartestPersonInTheWorld,Bitches
> 
> Tony Stark = MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo>:(
> 
> James Rhodes = I'mTonyStank'sBestFriend:)
> 
> Clint Barton = CawCawMfer
> 
> Sam Wilson = FalconYEET
> 
> Natasha Romanova = IcanMurderYouWithMyPinkyToe
> 
> Bucky Barnes = FridgeArm
> 
> WandaMaximoff = MagicRussianLady
> 
> Vision = OhToSeeWithoutMyEyes
> 
> T'Challa = I'mNOTaFURRY>:/
> 
> Steve Rodgers = IwasAnAss:(
> 
> Thor Odinson = GodOfLesbians
> 
> Loki Odinson = QueenOfQueersAndMischief
> 
> Bruce Banner = bUwUce
> 
> Hulk = gREENbEANgREENgIANT
> 
> Scott Lang = R.I.P.antony;^;
> 
> Peter Quill = BuzzfeedUnsolved'sGreatestMystery>:3
> 
> Eddie Brock = FinnaDIEbecauseOfAdumbassMONSTERaLIEN
> 
> Venom = AdumbassMonsterAlien
> 
> Danny Rand: DannyPhantomButBuddhist
> 
> Ava Ayala: RawrRawrMFer
> 
> Luke Cage: BoomBoomPOWER
> 
> Sam "Bucket Head" Alexander: NyoOOMnYOOOMpOwEr
> 
> Jessica Jones: JessieJ
> 
> Matt Murdock = VisionTookMyName>:'(

_________________________

_**NoNameHavin'MemeBoi**_ **has added** ** _NeedleLeedleLeedle_** **,** ** _DefinitelyNotSarcasam_** **,** ** _AvrilLavigne'sSecretLoveChild_** **,** ** _AbrahamLincoln'sSecretLoveChild_** **,** ** _SmartestPersonInTheWorld,Bitches_** **,** ** _DangitMoonMoon_** **,** ** _HurricaneKatrina?MoreLikeHurricaneO'Riley'sAutoparts_** **,** ** _BettyBoop_** **,** ** _𝒿𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓊𝓁𝑜_** **, and** _ **IadmitIwasAjerk;^;**_ **to "Midtown Meme's"**

**_ NoNameHavin'MemeBoi _ ** **kicked** ** _SmartestPersonInTheWorld,Bitches_ ** **from "Midtown Meme's"**

**NoNameHavin'MemeBoi** : Added an extra person on accident Oop- anyways!- I made this chat so we can all communicate the meetup times easier and maybe other things too! If any of you don't like it then feel free to tell me so I can remove you or just delete the chat if no one wants it. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing so its okay if you guys just tell me to remove you guys lmao.

**DefinitelyNotSarcasam** : 10 of the smartest people from one of the smartest schools in the district and this is the first time someone has thought have making a group chat for easier communication?

**DangitMoonMoon** : O o f-

**𝒿𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓊𝓁𝑜** : O w-

**AbrahamLincoln'sSecretLoveChild** : She do be rite tho 😳

**NeedleLeedleLeedle** : T r u

**AvrilLavigne'sSecretLoveChild** : I'm disappointed in everyone including me but excluding Peter.

**AbrahamLincoln'sSecretLoveChild** : Nnnooooo! Nickname friend!! I'm sorryyyyy ;^;

**HurricaneKatrina?MoreLikeHurricaneO'Riley'sAutoparts** : Ono I'm sorry ;^;

**IadmitIwasAjerk;^;** : You were already disappointed in me so I feel no shame. :/

**DangitMoonMoon** : R I P

**AvrilLavigne'sSecretLoveChild** : He not wrong tho-

**NeedleLeedleLeedle** : O W W I E

**𝒿𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓊𝓁𝑜** : Y I K E S-

**DefinitelyNotSarcasam** : lol get rekt, loser

**NoNameHavin'MemeBoi** : MJ don't be mean! :(

**BettyBoop** : I can feel the sad puppy face from here, oh god.

**AvrilLavigne'sSecretLoveChild** : O o f-

**NoNameHavin'MemeBoi** : The what face?

**HurricaneKatrina?MoreLikeHurricaneO'Riley'sAutoparts** : He doesn't know?

**DefinitelyNotSarcasam** : HE DOESN'T FUCKING KNOW!!?

**NeedleLeedleLeedle** : Nope

**IadmitIwasAjerk;^;** : Oh yeah- he has absolutely no idea :\

**AbrahamLincoln'sSecretLoveChild** : W H A T!?

**DangitMoonMoon** : How can one hold so much power, and have no idea?!

**𝒿𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓊𝓁𝑜** : Why do I feel like it makes it more effective? 

**AvrilLavigne'sSecretLoveChild** : Omg it _does- oh no_

**NoNameHavin'MemeBoi** : I'm confused?

**IadmitIwasAjerk;^;** : nO ON _E TELL HIM_

**AvrilLavigne'sSecretLoveChild** : Agreed- He can't know of his power.

**NeedleLeedleLeedle** : Facts

**𝒿𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓊𝓁𝑜** : Fax

**BettyBoop** : No printer.

**DangitMoonMoon** : Agreed

**AbrahamLincoln'sSecretLoveChild** : Agreed

**DefinitelyNotSarcasam** : Yep

**HurricaneKatrina?MoreLikeHurricaneO'Riley'sAutoparts** : I shall pray he never realizes

**NoNameHavin'MemeBoi** : You guys are mean, I'm going to bed >:'(

**NeedleLeedleLeedle** : Nnnoooo bro don't leave! 

**HurricaneKatrina?MoreLikeHurricaneO'Riley'sAutoparts** : Nooo the sad face must be even sadder nowww! ;^;

**DangitMoonMoon** : I _felt_ it grow sadder in my _soul_ , omg no _ooo_!

**DefinitelyNotSarcasam** : Even my nonexistent soul thats been seemingly replaced by a black hole could feel it get even sadder

**IadmitIwasAjerk;^;** : Even though I've been exposed to it since preschool, I'm not immune to it.

**𝒿𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓊𝓁𝑜** : He's been able to do it since _preschool_?

NeedleLeedleLeedle: yO _U'RE NOT IMMUNE TO IT?_ I WAS HOPING THAT EVENTUALLY AFTER A COUPLE MORE YEARS OF EXPOSURE I'D BECOME IMMUNE NN _NOOOOOOOO_

**_NoNameHavin'MemeBoi_ ** **_has gone offline_ **

___________________________

**_NoNameHavin'MemeBoi_ ** **_has added_ ** **_MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(_ ** **_,_ ** **_I'mTonyStank'sBestFriend:)_ ** **_,_ ** **_CawCawMfer_ ** **_,_ ** **_MagicRussianLady_ ** **_,_ ** **_IcanMurderYouWithMyPinkyToe_ ** **_,_ ** **_QueenOfQueersAndMischief_ ** **_,_ ** **_I'mNOTaFURRY >:/_ ** **_,_ ** **_bUwUce_ ** **_,_ ** **_gREENbEANgREENgIANT_ ** **_, and_ ** **_ 5 other people (click to see more) _ ** **_to_ ** **_ "Avengers and Co. Group Chat" _ **

**_NoNameHavin'MemeBoi_ ** **_has gone offline_ **

_** MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo>:(  ** _ _**is online** _

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: Wot

_________________________


	5. Group Chat 2: "THE MAN OF SPIDERS NAME IS CLICKBAIT!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Name Key v1•
> 
> Peter Parker = NoNameHavin'MemeBoi
> 
> Ned Leeds = NeedleLeedleLeedle
> 
> Michelle Jones = DefinitelyNotSarcasam
> 
> Sally Avril = AvrilLavigne'sSecretLoveChild
> 
> Abe Brown = AbrahamLincoln'sSecretLoveChild
> 
> Cindy Moon = DangitMoonMoon
> 
> Seymour O'Riley = HurricaneKatrina?MoreLikeHurricaneO'Riley'sAutoparts
> 
> Elizibeth Brant = BettyBoop
> 
> Jason Lonello = 𝒿𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓊𝓁𝑜
> 
> Flash Thompson = IadmitIwasAjerk;^;
> 
> Shuri = SmartestPersonInTheWorld,Bitches
> 
> Tony Stark = MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo>:(
> 
> James Rhodes = I'mTonyStank'sBestFriend:)
> 
> Clint Barton = CawCawMfer
> 
> Sam Wilson = FalconYEET
> 
> Natasha Romanova = IcanMurderYouWithMyPinkyToe
> 
> Bucky Barnes = FridgeArm
> 
> WandaMaximoff = MagicRussianLady
> 
> Vision = OhToSeeWithoutMyEyes
> 
> T'Challa = I'mNOTaFURRY>:/
> 
> Steve Rodgers = IwasAnAss:(
> 
> Thor Odinson = GodOfLesbians
> 
> Loki Odinson = QueenOfQueersAndMischief
> 
> Bruce Banner = bUwUce
> 
> Hulk = gREENbEANgREENgIANT
> 
> Scott Lang = R.I.P.antony;^;
> 
> Peter Quill = BuzzfeedUnsolved'sGreatestMystery>:3
> 
> Eddie Brock = FinnaDIEbecauseOfAdumbassMONSTERaLIEN
> 
> Venom = AdumbassMonsterAlien
> 
> Danny Rand: DannyPhantomButBuddhist
> 
> Ava Ayala: RawrRawrMFer
> 
> Luke Cage: BoomBoomPOWER
> 
> Sam "Bucket Head" Alexander: NyoOOMnYOOOMpOwEr
> 
> Jessica Jones: JessieJ
> 
> Matt Murdock = VisionTookMyName>:'(

______________________

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: Kid, did you just make an Avengers group chat?

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: Kid, get back online

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: Kid get back on so I can praise you for being smarter than every single one of the Avengers and even every single one of my AI's

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: Why didn't any of us ever think of this?

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: Wtf

**bUwUce** : I'm actually shocked

**bUwUce** : How did none of us ever even think of making this?

  
**CawCawMfer** : This would've saved so much time omfg

**OhToSeeWithoutMyEyes** : Huh

**OhToSeeWithoutMyEyes** :   
Tony Stark; 3 Doctorates.  
Bruce Banner; 7 PhD's.

**OhToSeeWithoutMyEyes** : :/

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: As one of your makers, I will delete you.

**bUwUce** : 2nd'd. >:(

**GodOfLesbians** : Oof :/

**QueenOfQueersAndMischief** : Which one of you little pleb's taught Thor what "Oof" is

**FalconYEET** : I just felt the mental equivalent of Whiplash

**FalconYEET** : Thor, Norse god of Thunder; said oof.

**FalconYEET** : What

**FalconYEET** : The

**FalconYEET** : Fuck?

**GodOfLesbians** : Rip you ig

**FalconYEET** : I feel like I'm on an acid trip

**MagicRussianLady** : Who taught him this?

**_NoNameHavin'MemeBoi_** **_is online_**

**NoNameHavin'MemeBoi** : Oh no

**_NoNameHavin'MemeBoi_** **_has gone offline_**

**QueenOfQueersAndMischief** : yOU-

**QueenOfQueersAndMischief** : STARK, YOUR SPIDER SON YOU REFUSE TO ADMIT IS YOUR SON RUINED MY BROTHER

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: SPIDER-MAN'S NOT MY SON!!

**I'mTonyStank'sBestFriend:)** : YOUR USERNAME ADRESSES HIM AS YOUR KID, TONY

**IwasAnAss:(** : Bus Driver? Wait- is Spider-man actually a kid?

**IwasAnAss:(** : I thought that was just Tony making fun of him for sounding young

**IwasAnAss:(** : diD I DROP AN AIRPLANE BOARDING TUNNEL ON A CHILD!?

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: yOU DID WHAT TO HIM!!?

**I'mNOTaFURRY >:/**: eXCUSE ME!!?!

**FridgeArm** : STEVE WHAT THE FUCK!?

**IwasAnAss:(** : AT GERMANY

**IwasAnAss:(** : BASED ON WHAT I SAW EARLIER IN THE FIGHT I THOUGHT HE'D JUMP OUT OF THE WAY AND THE TUNNEL WOULD BE A WALL TO BLOCK HIM

**IwasAnAss:(** : BUT HE CAUGHT IT INSTEAD

**OhToSeeWithoutMyEyes** : SPIDER-MAN CAN HOLD AN AIRPLANE BOARDING TUNNEL!??

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: Oh I forgot he could do that

**MagicRussianLady** : He can do that!?

**bUwUce** : Spider-Man isn't a child. Not exactly.....

**FalconYEET** : "Not exactly"? WHATS THAG SUPOSSED TO MEAN??

**_bUwUce_ ** **_has gone offline_ **

**_MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(_ ** **_has gone offline_ **

**_I'mTonyStank'sBestFriend:)_ ** **_has gone offline_ **

**_I'mNOTaFURRY >:/_ ** **_has gone offline_ **

**_IcanMurderYouWithMyPinkyToe_ ** **_has gone offline_ **

**MagicRussianLady** : is spidER-MAN A TEENAGER!??

**GodOfLesbians** : tHE MAN OF SPIDERS IS ACTUALLY A CHILD OF SPIDERS!?

**GodOfLesbians** : THE MAN OF SPIDERS NAME IS _CLICKBAIT_!?!

**IwasAnAss:(** : ONE OF YOU BETTER GET BACK ONLINE AND EXPLAIN THIS TO US RIGHT NOW

**_ NoNameHavin'MemeBoi _ ** **_is online_ **

**NoNameHavin'MemeBoi** : Oh

**NoNameHavin'MemeBoi** : Shit

**_ MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo>:( _ ** **_is online_ **

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: HeY NO CURSING

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: NO LAB FOR YOU THIS WEEKEND

**NoNameHavin'MemeBoi** : wAIT NO I'M SORRY

**NoNameHavin'MemeBoi** : I HAVE A PROJECT AND COULD REALLY USE THE LAB

**NoNameHavin'MemeBoi** : PLEASE MR. STARK ;^;

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**:........

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: FINE

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: YOU CAN USE LAB

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: I'M SORRY

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: DON'T CRY

**I'mTonyStank'sBestFriend:)** : You've gone soft

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: Stfu bitch

**I'mTonyStank'sBestFriend:)** : You're only soft to kids ;^;

**CawCawMfer** : so he IS a kid!??

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: Oh

**MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo >:(**: Shit

**_ MyKid'sBusDriverCalledMeTonyStankAndMyBestFriendWon'tLetItGo>:( _ ** **_has_ ** **_gone_ ** **_offline_ **

**I'mTonyStank'sBestFriend:)** : Gee, wonder where I've heard that before :/

**_ I'mTonyStank'sBestFriend:) _ ** **_has gone offline_ **

_** NoNameHavin'MemeBoi ** _ _**has** _ _**gone** _ _**offline** _


	6. IRL Marvel News- Extremely Important!!

Hey guys! I know I haven't posted in a while but and that's my bad- I really suck at updating and stuff and I'll try harder to update now but- that's not why I'm writing this right now.

This is not a happy thing at all but I think those of you who don't know would rather hear it from someone you can talk to about it and somewhere you can find others who are possibly going through the same thing- and even if you do already know it- you're still free to leave a comment and talk to others here about it.

......The Actor Chadwick Boseman- who played Black Panther in the Marvel Movies- died today, August 28th 2020.

He lost his fight to cancer- which hes had for four years- I think around when he became Black Panther.  
I didn't even know he had it.........  
I'm very upset and I'm probably going to cry later- I can't right now because my mom is still awake and I don't want her to know how hard I'm actually taking this. She knows I'm upset but I know she doesn't know how upset. I'd like to keep it that way and grieve in peace as I'm sure some of you guys do aswell.   
The comment section is a judgement free zone and you guys can feel free to leave comments and interact with each other and grieve together.

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest In Peace Chadwick Boseman, you will be greatly missed by millions. You inspired so many people- may you be eternally happy in the afterlife as you have made me eternally grateful to you.  
> You're one of the reasons I'm still here..... <3


End file.
